Juegos
by lUa141
Summary: Mello descubre a Matt en la habitacion de Near. ¿Que pasara? Near x Mello, un poco de Matt x Mello, y un poquito menos de Near x Matt. Los personajes no son mios! Fic de solo 2 capitulos!


**Capitulo 1: Juego malentendido.**

**Si no fuera por ti Near... yo hubiera sido el numero 1. Eres mi eterno rival, pero se que tambien eres mi obsession. Una obsession mal sana que hay que quitar del medio.**

**Miré por milesima vez el cuchillo que tenia en la mano. Si Near, voy a matarte. Se que este no es mi estilo pero si te quito del medio yo sere de nuevo el numero 1. **

**Me dirijí a toda prisa hacia tu habitación. Cerrada. ¿Que hacias allí dentro, Near? Cuando estaba apunto de llamar a la puerta apareciste tu detras de ella. Escondí el cuchillo en el bolsillo de mi negro pantalon. Fijé mas mi vista en ti. No estabas como siempre. Unos botones de tu camiseta blanca estaban desabrochados dejando ver tu palido pecho y tus pantalones estaban muy desarreglados. Respirabas entrecortadamente y tenias un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. En tu cuello pude ver una marca rojiza. ¿Que has estado haciendo Near? **

**Entré y pase mi vista por toda la habitacion, buscando algo o alguien culpable de tu estado. Tu mesa estaba recojida, con cada cosa en su sitio pero... **

**- Near ¿esos no son los googles de Matt? - me dirijí hacia el objeto olvidado sobre la mesa y los cojí**

**- N-no... - miraste al suelo todabia sonrojado.**

**- Near ¿donde esta Matt? - sabia que tu nunca mentias, no me ibas a fallar ahora ¿verdad?**

**Tus ojos delataron el posible sitio donde podia estar el pelirrojo. El armario. Me dirjí allí y sin dudar un instante lo abri. Al segundo estaba en el suelo. Al parecer Matt estaba apoyado en la puerta del armario y cuando yo la he abierto se ha caido hacia atras. **

**- Hola Mello! ¿Como vamos? - se dio la vuelta. Ahora estabamos cara a cara, pero el encima mio.**

**- ¿¡Que puñetas hacias escondido en el armario de Near! - grité casi dejando a Matt sordo.**

**- Ufff, mira Mello, nos pillaste, estabamos jugando - se levanto y se sento en el suelo. Yo le imité y me sente a su lado. Near estaba sentado encima de la cama abrochandose los botones de su blanca camisa.**

**- ¿Ju-jugando? - me sonrojé de golpe.**

**- Si Mello, jugando - me sonrió picaronamente.**

**- ¿A-A que juego? - Matt me sonrió seductoramente mientras se ponia a 4 patas y gateaba hacia mi. Yo por instinto propio me fui arrastrando hacia atras, pero una superficie solida evitó que retrocediera y me dejo acorralado entre el cuerpo de Matt y la pared.**

**- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? - me pasó su dedo indice por encima de mis labios - ¿Quieres saber a que jugabamos Near y yo?**

**Mis ojos se posaron en el chico de blancas ropas que venia hacia nosotros con un pequeño sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a lamerme el lobula de la oreja mientras que Matt ya estaba asaltando mi boca. Sin resistirme siquiera correspondí a ese beso. Mi lengua jugaba con la de Matt que tenia sus manos intrusas dentro de mi camiseta acariciandome el pecho con lujuria.**

**Matt se separó de mi y me empujó al suelo. Miré la escena que montaban esos dos. Se besaban con lujuria en una lucha de lenguas, hasta que se separaron. Matt puso una de sus manos en el trasero de Near, que por la intromision, se sonrojo aun mas.**

**- Near ¿sabes que tienes un lindo trasero? - Matt sonrió lascivamente viendo como el pequeño agachaba la mirada, Le cojió de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos - Vamos minino es hora de jugar un ratito con Mello...**

**Near se me hacerco a quatro patas, sonrojado a mas no poder y con unos ojitos infantiles. Esa fue la escena mas porno que he visto en mi vida de Near. Se posó encima mio y mientras asaltaba mi boca, me quitaba mi camisa negra. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y me susurró:**

**- Mello... yo... lo siento... - ¿porque se disculpaba? El contacto de su aliento en mi delicada oreja me hizo estremecer.**

**Bajó su rostro hasta la zona de mis pantalones, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro junto con los boxers. Matt nos grababa con su videocamara. No queria que grabara nada, esto era algo privado, pero yo ahora no pensaba con claridad. Near levantó su rostro hacia el mio dejandonos de nuevo cara a cara. Esta vez fui yo quien me decidí a besarle mientras que con mis manos desabrochaba su camisa y le acariciaba la piel qual era descubierta.**

**Entonces alguien me arrebató de la manos aquel al que tanta atención le habia dado. Near fue estirado hacia Matt que habia parado de grabar. **

**- ¡Bien echo Near! Superaste la prueba - ahora me veias a mi medio confundido y desnudo en el frio piso.**

**- ¿P-Prueba? - me levanté como pude y rapidamente cojí mi ropa y me la empezé a poner mientras miraba a Matt y a Near pidiendo porfavor una explicación.**

**- Si. Estabamos jugando a prueba o verdad. ¿A que te creias que jugabamos? - me sonrió picaramente, yo solo me sonrojé mientras acababa de vestirme. - Mal pensado...**

**- ¿Y lo de la camara? - le miré desafiante.**

**- Ah ¿eso? No te preocupes. Solo lo usaré para estimularme un poco. Ya sabes... Near es muy adorable sonrojado. - Matt desvió la vista hacia Near que se habia sentado en la cama nuevamente.**

**- Bueno boys! Good night! - Matt se fue de la habitación dando un portazo y yo fijé mi mirada en Near que se enrollaba en los dedos uno de sus mechones de pelo blanco.**

**Me levanté y me acerqué a el tomandolo por el cabello.**

**- Ahora acaba con lo que has empezado - dije antes de lanzarlo al suelo haciendo que se quejara por el golpe contra el suelo.**


End file.
